Tout n'est pas perdu
by AnnaKoupaiaGaid
Summary: Après la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione vit depuis un an et demi cachée dans une petite cabane sur une montagne. Mais une effrayante nouvelle viendra briser sa routine.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione se réveilla douloureusement, le dos de plus en plus abîmé par la piètre qualité de son matelas. Le vent frappait violemment à sa petite fenêtre, et la pluie n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même. Elle soupira pour la énième fois en regardant la masure abandonnée qui était devenue son foyer. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne cabane de chasseur oubliée par ses propriétaires depuis belle lurette. Les murs et le toit étaient faits de bois, et le sol d'une matière rugueuse et froide qu'Hermione ne pouvait identifier. Les volets étaient cassés depuis longtemps, ainsi qu'un carreau, que la jeune femme avait grossièrement rafistolé avec du gros scotch. Il y avait peu de meuble : un matelas à même le sol, une table, deux chaises, et une étagère utilisée pour ranger les ustensiles de cuisine. Hermione était obligée de faire sa toilette dans la nature environnante, se servant de la petite rivière voisine pour se laver quand la température le permettait. Seul réconfort dans cette vieille cabane : une grande cheminée qui lui avait sauvé la vie les longues nuits d'hiver, et qui lui permettait de cuisiner.

Hermione se leva et enleva son pyjama pour enfiler ses habits de ville. Il était trois heures du matin, un dimanche, le jour où elle partait en quête de nourriture, et peut-être même d'information. Elle sortit de la cabane et s'enfonça dans les hauts sapins qui, bien qu'effrayant, la protégeaient de tout visiteur indésirable. Elle frissonna de froid en commençant à emprunter le chemin de terre laissé à l'abandon depuis des lustres, qui serait bientôt invisible sous la végétation. La zone était déserte de toute présence humaine à des kilomètres à la ronde, hormis Hermione.

Elle avait découvert cet abri un an auparavant, après avoir erré pendant des jours dans la montagne. Elle était arrivée dans cette zone de l'Ecosse en transplanant le jour de la défaite de la résistance à la bataille de Poudlard, juste après la mort de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley. Le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait était mort en même temps qu'Harry. Le décès de Ron dans cette même bataille, assassiné par Vincent Crabe, avait achevé sa volonté de se battre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire face à Voldemort et ses acolytes sans son meilleur ami et l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés. En apercevant le corps d'Harry dans les bras de Hagrid, elle s'était enfuie sans regarder derrière elle, et avait transplané dans la maison d'un de ses oncles aujourd'hui décédé, et avait erré pendant environ trois jours sur les Monts Grampians, sans réel but, à part peut-être le désir de se laisser mourir. Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la cabane, elle avait décidé de s'y installer, en attendant de décider de ce qu'elle ferait par la suite. Elle ne comptait pas y rester longtemps, mais finalement, elle y vivait depuis un an et demi, et l'hiver allait bientôt pointer son nez.

Elle avançait prudemment sur un chemin qu'elle connaissait désormais par coeur, dans le but de s'éloigner suffisamment de chez elle pour pouvoir transplaner en toute sécurité dans le jardin de son oncle, pour ensuite aller chercher de la nourriture dans la ville voisine. Hermione avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la magie chez elle, soupçonnant le fait que l'utilisation de la magie, même minime, toujours au même endroit, pourrait attirer les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie. Il était possible que des gens avec de mauvaises intentions soient toujours à sa recherche, et que de nombreux sorciers soient en fuite un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne. Elle craignait que son énergie magique ne soit détectée, et n'utilisait sa baguette que pour transplaner. Elle changeait le point de départ de son transplanage chaque semaine, et aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de transplaner depuis la rive d'une petit lac. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle disparu avec un petit « crac ».

Elle arriva dans la maison de son oncle, un grand et vieux chalet rempli de meubles luxueux. Elle savait qu'elle n'y trouverait personne, la propriétaire de ce chalet étant sa cousine vivant à l'étranger, et qui ne s'intéressait pas au sort de cette bâtisse. Hermione y allait souvent quand elle était petite, avant la mort de son oncle quand elle avait dix ans. Elle connaissait cet endroit par coeur, et savait donc qu'une pièce était cachée, accessible par une trappe sous un tapis dans la salle à manger. Ignorant combien de temps elle pourrait rester cachée dans sa cabane, Hermione avait décidé de laisser sa réserve de polynectar, qu'elle avait autrefois gardé avec elle dans son petit sac en perle, dans cette pièce. Chaque fois qu'elle allait en ville, elle utilisait un peu de polynectar et les cheveux d'une adolescente qu'elle avait subtilisé après avoir fui le mariage de Fleur et de Bill, deux ans plus tôt. Bien qu'il n'y avait que peu de risque qu'elle rencontre un sorcier sur sa route, elle se devait d'être prudente. Elle ignorait à quel point elle était recherchée, ou si même elle était considérée comme vivante. Ron était mort calciné dans le Feudaymon lancé par Crabe, et Harry était une des seules personnes à l'avoir vu survivre, mais il n'était plus de ce monde pour témoigner. Quant à Draco Malefoy et Gregory Goyle, ils avaient réussi à fuir de la salle enflammée peu de temps avant elle. Et dans la panique générale, y'avait-il quelqu'un qui l'avait remarqué errer dans les couloirs ? Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais la réponse. Elle avait essayer d'avertir les Weasley de la mort de Ron, mais quand elle était arrivée dans la grande salle, elle avait vu le corps de Fred, et n'avait pu se résoudre à les accabler encore plus, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas retarder l'annonce du décès de son ami éternellement. Puis, après avoir vu Harry sans vie dans les bras de Hagrid, elle avait fui, ne pouvant supporter encore plus de douleur.

Elle avait été tentée de se rendre dans un lieu à forte communauté magique afin de glaner des informations, mais le risque était trop grand. Elle volait parfois le journal moldu lors de ses excursions en ville, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes. Londres semblait constamment sous le brouillard, et très régulièrement le journal traitait du nombre de dépression en constante augmentation.  
Une fois transformée, elle sortit du chalet et se dirigea vers le village, dont l'entrée se trouvait à environ un demi kilomètre du jardin de son oncle. La pluie dissuadait quiconque de sortir ce dimanche matin. Elle descendit la route qui longeait les champs, regardant régulièrement derrière elle pour vérifier si elle n'était pas suivie. Elle avait peur de devenir paranoïaque avec le temps. Qui donc pourrait la trouver dans ce petit village perdu d'Ecosse ?

Elle arriva à l'entrée du village, et, comme chaque dimanche, elle entra dans une petite épicerie. Le caissier l'a gratifia d'un sourire aimable, et elle se dirigea vers le fond du magasin pour prendre de quoi manger pour la semaine. Son alimentation se réduisait désormais à des légumes et de la viande bouillie, car l'absence de cuisine digne de ce nom réduisait son choix de plats. Elle n'avait emporté avec elle dans son sac qu'une casserole et un chaudron, et n'avait de toute façon pas appris à cuisiner.

Une fois les ingrédients dans son panier, elle s'approcha du caissier, qu'elle commençait à connaître, et sortit de l'argent moldu pour payer. Comme à chaque fois, elle craignait intérieurement qu'il se rende compte de sa supercherie. En effet, les pièces qu'elle donnait étaient toujours les mêmes. Grâce à un sort de multiplication assez compliqué, elle avait multiplié le peu d'argent moldu qu'elle avait conservé après son voyage avec Harry et Ron, et s'en servait pour le peu d'achat qu'elle avait à faire. Si un sorcier aurait aisément pu sentir la magie émanée de ces pièces, un simple moldu n'y voyait que du feu, à moins bien sûr de se rendre compte qu'elle ne payait chaque dimanche que 15£60. Mais une fois de plus, le caissier de remarqua rien et encaissa sans problème la monnaie.

Hermione sortit du magasin et, comme à son habitude, se rendit dans la petite bibliothèque du village, où elle s'autorisait deux heures de lecture. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et s'approcha d'une bibliothèque quand elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant le journal du jour apparemment oublié sur une table. Quelle chance, elle n'allait pas à devoir essayer de le subtiliser sans magie à un passant !

Elle s'assit à table et déplia le journal. Les informations ne variaient pas beaucoup : meurtre et brouillard. La folie s'était emparée d'une partie de la population, et chaque mois de plus en plus d'articles traitaient de l'assassinat d'une ou plusieurs personnes, souvent par un proche des victimes, les tueurs s'avérant parfois être des enfants. Hermione soupçonnait les mangemorts d'être responsable de ces meurtres, par plaisir ou par désir de déstabiliser le monde moldu. Un article cependant différait des autres : le monde moldu avait un nouveau Premier Ministre. En regardant sa photo, Hermione eut un haut-le-coeur. Comment Dolorès Ombrage avait pu devenir la Première Ministre des moldus ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Retour dans le monde magique

Elle avait les yeux fixés sur la photo, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Comment était-ce possible ? Que s'était-il passé ? Faisait-elle un cauchemar ? Elle commença à lire l'article, qui faisait la première page.

« Dolorès Ombrage nommée Première Ministre ! C'est avec peu de surprise l'ancienne médecin a été élue par la Reine. Retour sur un parcours peu habituel. Dolorès Ombrage s'est fait connaître du grand public suite à une photo d'elle secourant un enfant lors de l'écroulement de l'Elizabeth Tower, le 4 juin 1998. Cette brave femme a sauvé plusieurs vies ce jour-là, grâce à la rapidité de ses interventions. La Reine a accepté de la rencontrer, et c'est ainsi qu'une grande amitié est née. Mme La Présidente a démontré auprès du peuple sa capacité à diriger en participant à l'organisation des recherches de survivant lors de la grande inondation de Liverpool. Sa popularité n'a depuis cessé d'augmenter, notamment grâce à... »

Hermione reposa le journal, la suite de l'article ne faisait que louer les hauts faits de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle devait avoir l'air étrange, car une vieille dame s'approcha d'elle, et sourit à pleines dents en voyant l'article :

« C'est super non ? C'est la meilleure des nouvelles que nous avons eues ces derniers temps. Je suis persuadée que Mme Ombrage réussira à arranger le pays, et à empêcher ces horribles accidents d'arriver. »

Hermione se força à sourire, et la vieille dame retourna à sa lecture. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans la montagne qu'elle avait un choc pareil. Voir ce visage si familier, et si détesté, faisait revenir les souvenirs qu'elle essayait depuis des mois d'oublier. Elle décida de rentrer immédiatement chez elle. Sur le chemin du retour, des images de Poudlard, d'Harry, de Ron, lui tournaient dans la tête. Elle se sentait si triste. Elle avait tout perdu : foyer, famille, amis, amour… Et voilà que le visage de Dolorès Ombrage réapparaissait. Elle haïssait tellement cette femme, si cruelle, si maléfique. En arrivant à la cabane, elle s'assit par terre, et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle pleura. Elle n'avait plus ressenti d'émotion aussi forte depuis des mois, tout le désespoir qu'elle avait enfoui en elle se relâcha d'un coup. Epuisée, elle s'endormit à même le sol, le visage trempé par les larmes.

Elle lisait et Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs à côté d'elle, le feu brûlait dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ginny riait aux blagues de Fred et George, et Pattenrond ronronnait sur un coussin. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses parents qui la serrèrent dans leur bras. Puis soudain, elle se retrouva dans un couloir du château, seule avec Ron, qui s'approcha et caressa sa joue. puis il l'embrassa.

Elle se réveilla à ce moment-là, le coeur rempli de bonheur et les joues rouges. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, et elle murmura « Moi aussi je t'aime, Ron. » Puis son sourire disparut de ses lèvres, revenant peu à peu à la réalité. Elle vivait cachée dans une vieille cabane sur une montagne éloignée de tout, Harry, Ron et Fred étaient morts, et il était possible que les autres Weasley le soit aussi. Ses parents étaient en sécurité à l'autre bout du monde, et elle ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Poudlard était à la merci des mangemorts, Rogue était mort, et le nouveau directeur devait être bien pire que lui.

Rogue. Elle n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis des mois. Elle le revoyait mourir sous ses yeux, Harry récolter ses larmes. Harry s'était dirigé seul vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour accéder à la Pensine, pendant qu'Hermione allait essayer d'annoncer la mort de Ron au reste de la famille Weasley, apprenant en même temps la mort de Fred, Tonks, Lupin et tant d'autres. Elle n'avait pas pu pleurer cette nuit-là, sa douleur allant au-delà des larmes. Elle n'avait pas craqué quand elle avait vu Olivier et Neville porter le corps sans vie de Colin Crivey, ni quand Harry lui a raconté l'histoire du maître des potions, ni quand il a dit qu'il devait mourir. Elle n'avait pas pleuré quand elle avait vu Harry, mort, dans les bras de Hagrid.

Mais apprendre que le monde moldu anglais était désormais à la merci de Ombrage, ça, ça l'avait achevé. Et surtout, Hermione s'en voulait. Elle avait fui la bataille, laissant ses

amis derrière elle, pour se terrer dans une montagne. Elle vivait une vie d'ennui, de peur, elle passait ses journées à ne rien faire.

Elle se releva, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle était de nouveau déterminée. Elle allait se battre.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse le plus vite possible. Elle devait se procurer un exemplaire de la « Gazette du Sorcier » datant du jour même. Hermione sortit de la cabane et se rendit chez au village où elle avait l'habitude de faire ses courses, sans même changer son apparence. D'un discret coup de baguette magique, elle prit une petite poignée de cheveu à un jeune homme d'environ 25 ans qui passait par là. Elle ne pouvait utiliser les mêmes cheveux que d'habitude, car la présence d'une adolescente seule aurait paru étrange au Chaudron Baveur au milieu de l'année scolaire. Elle retourna dans la maison de son oncle, et but un peu de polynectar avec un cheveu dérobé. Elle failli vomir tellement le goût était ignoble. Elle se sentit grandir, ses cheveux raccourcirent, et une légère barbe lui poussa sur le visage. Elle enleva ses vêtements de femme, et chercha dans le sac en perle qu'elle ne quittait jamais les anciens habits de Ron et de Harry, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à jeter. Une fois vêtue, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était grande, maigre, ses cheveux bruns étaient très courts et elle avait une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Parfait, elle passerait inaperçue. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et transplana.

Elle arriva entre deux arbres dans un petit parc. Hermione y avait passé un après-midi avec ses parents, des années auparavant, après avoir fait des emplettes au Chemin de Traverse. Le parc était vide, la brume épaisse et le froid décourageant les gens de sortir de chez eux. Hermione se sentit soudain très triste, et elle fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il devait y avoir un ou deux détraqueurs dans le coin. Elle mit la main sur sa baguette pour se donner du courage, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le Chaudron Baveur. Elle ne devait surtout pas avoir l'air hésitant.

Elle mit la main sur la poignée de la porte du bar, et s'y engouffra. Une odeur nauséabonde lui fit froncer le nez, une odeur qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis des années. Un troll. Il y avait un troll dans ce bar. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre et sale. Des personnes à l'apparence douteuse étaient assis autour des tables, regardant le nouvel arrivant avec un air suspicieux. Le barman souriant, Tom, n'était pas présent, et avait apparemment été remplacé par un homme gigantesque à la peau noire et aux yeux sombres et effrayants, qui essuyait machinalement un verre en la fixant du regard. Hermione ne s'attarda pas et traversa le bar en en direction de la porte qui menait à la cour arrière. Une fois dehors, elle respira un grand coup, mais l'odeur de troll persistait. Elle comprit pourquoi quand un homme jeune et boutonneux venant du fond de la cour s'approcha d'elle, suivit par un petit troll, probablement un enfant.

« Et toi ! s'écria le jeune homme. Tu dois payer !

\- Payer quoi ? Demanda Hermione, soudainement très stressée. Sa voix n'avait pas changé !

\- Bah le prix d'entrée ! Faut payer maint'nant pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Ca fait un an qu'c'est comme ça. Mais tu sors d'où ? Dit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Je… je rentre de voyage. Dit-elle de sa voix la plus grave possible. J'étais à l'étranger.

\- Ah. Bon bah donne-moi 14 mornilles et trois noises. Hermione fouilla dans ses poches fébrilement, et remercia silencieusement Ron de toujours oublier sa monnaie dans son pantalon.

Elle donna les pièces au jeune homme, qui s'éloigna sans rien dire, accompagné du troll.

Hermione soupira, elle ne savait pas pendant encore combien de temps son coeur tiendrait !

Elle tapota certaines pierres du muret qui menait au Chemin de Traverse avec sa baguette, et s'engouffra dans le trou que laissé par les pierres qui venaient de s'écarter.

Ca y est, pour la première fois depuis un an et demi elle était de retour dans le monde sorcier !

La rue était pratiquement vide, et la plupart des magasins étaient fermés. Elle constata avec tristesse que la ménagerie magique avait fermé, et que le magasin Weasley avait brûlé. L'apothicaire et Fleury et Bott semblaient toujours ouverts. Des avis de recherche étaient placardés sur les murs, et Hermione reconnu avec joie les visages de Neville et Bill Weasley sur certaines d'entre elles. Ils étaient en vie ! Avec soulagement, elle vit que son visage n'était représenté nulle part. Elle devait donc être officiellement morte.

Mais elle commençait à s'égarer. Elle devait se procurer un exemplaire de « La Gazette du Sorcier ».

Elle se dirigea vers Fleury et Bott, et entra dans la boutique. La seule chose qui avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ses emplettes ici était les livres proposés à la vente. Elle ne reconnaissait que très peu d'ouvrage. Beaucoup de livres traitaient de la magie noire. Aucun de ces anciens livres d'école n'étaient présentés. Il n'y avait aucun client, seul le libraire était présent. Elle feuilleta un livre sur l'histoire du monde sorcier du 20e siècle. Selon la table des matières, aucun chapitre ne semblait parler de Harry Potter ! Par contre, plusieurs chapitres semblaient parler de Voldemort. Elle reposa le livre, songeuse. C'était donc ça le but des mangemorts ? Prendre définitivement le pouvoir en essayant de supprimer toute trace de la résistance ?

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la clochette de la porte du magasin qui retentit. Elle se retourna discrètement pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Elle failli lâcher son livre, et son coeur commença à battre à vive allure. Drago Malefoy se tenait devant elle !


	3. Chapter 3

Navrée de poster ce chapitre avec du retard, il est d'ailleurs plus court que les autres. Je suis en pleine période d'examen, donc très occupée, mais je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain !

dramione7980 et Swangranger: merci de vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

Chapitre 3

Chasse aux moldus

Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Malefoy. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids depuis la bataille de Poudlard, et était presque trop maigre. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière, et était plus long qu'auparavant, et des mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il avait une cicatrice récente sur le sourcil droit et boitait légèrement. Hermione se retourna vivement. Elle ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention en le fixant. Malefoy ne fit pas attention à elle et se dirigea à pas lent vers le libraire, puis lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, que Hermione ne parvint pas à attendre. Le libraire acquiesça et se rendit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec un livre dont la couverture était toute abîmée, que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Malefoy donna quelques pièces au libraire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Hermione, et il ralentit le pas. La jeune femme détourna le regard. Il l'a fixa quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules et quitta le magasin. Hermione tremblait légèrement. Croiser Malefoy pour sa première sortie dans le monde des sorciers, après tout ce temps ! Et pourquoi cet air sur son visage quand il avait croisé son regard ? L'avait-il reconnu ? Hermione se calma un peu. C'était impossible qu'il puisse la reconnaître. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement reconnu l'expression d'Hermione, et il avait fouillé dans sa mémoire pour chercher où il avait pu croiser le jeune homme dont la jeune femme avait prit l'apparence.

Elle se souvint soudain pourquoi elle était entrée dans cette boutique, elle voulait acheter un journal. Elle se dirigea vers la caisse et pointa du doigt un exemplaire de « La Gazette du Sorcier ». Elle ne devait pas utiliser sa voix au risque de se faire prendre.

« 10 mornilles », dit le vendeur. Hermione fouilla dans la poche du pantalon de Ron et sortit les pièces qu'elle tendit au libraire. C'était les dernières pièces qu'elle avait.

Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la librairie, et sortit en vitesse. Elle devait quitter le Chemin de Traverse en vitesse. Elle se dirigeait vers le Chaudron Baveur quand elle remarqua une boutique à la devanture noire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.

Son coeur rata un battement. Le nom de cette enseigne était « Chasse aux moldus et aux sang-de-bourbes, tout pour passer inaperçu ». Hermione n'arrivait pas à y croire, les attaques envers les moldus étaient donc désormais légales ?

Ressentant le picotement caractéristique de la fin de sa transformation, elle se cacha dans une petite ruelle le temps de reprendre une gorgée de polynectar. Bien lui en prit car elle put ainsi éviter de croiser une seconde fois Drago Malefoy qui sortait de la boutique, un sac manifestement lourd à la main. Hermione était piquée par la curiosité : que vendait cette boutique ? Des sorts spéciaux dédiés à la chasse aux personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magique ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas prudent d'entrer dans le magasin, notamment parce qu'elle faisait parti des « proies »des clients. Mais après tout, elle avait déjà chevauché un dragon alors elle devrait être capable de survivre dix minutes dans un lieu ouvert au public, aussi horrible soit-il.

Elle avança devant la boutique et regarda la vitrine. Des avis de recherche, similaires à ceux qu'elle avait avait vu un peu plus tôt, étaient affichés. Certains visages ne lui étaient pas inconnus, elle reconnaissait certains anciens élèves de Poudlard, dont le jeune Dennis Crivey, manifestement recherché pour terrorisme, comme l'indiquait le papier. Par ailleurs, la plupart des fugitifs semblait être recherchée pour la même raison. La présence de Théodore Nott sur ces avis de recherche était plus étonnante, notamment le prix qui élevé de la récompense : 10 000 gallions ! La majorité des autres récompenses n'atteignait pas les 200 gallions. La mention « trahison » était inscrite sous sa photo.

Hermione avait peur d'attirer l'attention en restant trop longtemps devant la vitrine et poussa la porte de la boutique. Contrairement à la devanture, l'intérieur n'est pas effrayant. Les murs étaient peints en bleu et en jaune, et près de la porte se trouvait une bibliothèque remplie de livre sur les moldus. Par curiosité, Hermione s'en approcha et prit un livre au hasard. Sur la couverture se trouvait la photo d'un homme manifestement ivre allongé au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles. Le titre du livre était : « L'homme moldu moyen, tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur lui ». Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages du livre et se rendit compte rapidement que les moldus y étaient décrits comme des êtres humains stupides et faignants, ainsi que agressifs, violents et très dangereux. Elle reposa le livre d'un air dégoûté et continua de visiter la boutique. A côté de la bibliothèque se trouvait un étalage de vêtements moldus. Juste au dessous des vêtements étaient inscrits sur une pancarte ce petit texte : « La clé d'une bonne chasse est une tenue adaptée : malgré un intellect faible et une bestialité avérée, les moldus tiennent aux apparences, et si vous voulez par exemple passer inaperçu dans un « cinéma » (pour plus de renseignements, voir le livre « Habitat et loisir du moldu anglais »), ou à la plage, les tenues ne sont pas les mêmes. N'hésitez pas à poser vos questions aux vendeurs/vendeuses ! » Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la variété des costumes proposés, il y avait même un uniforme de policier !

Au fond du magasin, de nombreuses armes moldues étaient présentées sur des étagères, dont des pistolets, des carabines, des grenades, et même des arbalètes. Un employé du magasin s'approcha d'elle. C'était un jeune homme assez petit et aux longs cheveux bruns. « Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ? »

Cette voix n'était pas inconnue à Hermione, mais elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait entendue, et le visage de l'homme ne lui disait rien. Elle n'osait pas parler, de peur de dévoiler sa voix féminine.

« Si vous chercher un cadeau pour une amie, sachez que nous venons d'installer un rayon spécial pour les femmes, avec vêtements et armes adaptées aux attentes de nos chères clientes. Vous pourrez par exemple trouver des chaussures dont les taillons aiguilles ont été plongés dans chaudron de potion de Ratatinage, parfait si votre adversaire est trop coriace. Vous pourrez ainsi le faire redevenir enfant et l'éliminer sans problème. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Hermione décida de partir, c'en était trop. Elle sortit du magasin en vitesse sous le regard étonné du vendeur, pour quitter définitivement le Chemin de Traverse, qui n'avait que trop changé.

Quand elle leva sa baguette pour ouvrir le passage vers le Chaudron Baveur, son geste fut stoppé par un cri derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement en mettant la main sur sa baguette : Gregory Goyle tenait par les cheveux Lavande Brown et tenait un couteau sous sa gorge !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Capture

Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses deux anciens camarade de classe. Lavande fermait les yeux et se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa gorge, pendant que Goyle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à enfoncer sa lame lentement.

Les quelques personnes présentes ne réagissaient pas, et si la plupart semblait terrorisée, deux hommes avec un uniforme bleu s'approchèrent de Goyle et ligotèrent Lavande. Un des deux hommes chuchota à l'oreille de l'ancien serpentard, qui hocha la tête et avança vers Hermione, qui était tétanisée.

« Toi là, tu viens avec nous » dit-il en la saisissant par le bras.

La jeune femme était incapable de réagir et se laissa faire. Elle avait trop d'adversaires pour pouvoir prendre le risque d'utiliser sa baguette. De plus, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'était pas battue, et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de toucher Lavande.

Elle suivi donc Goyle, les deux hommes et leur prisonnière jusqu'un bâtiment qu'elle reconnut aisément : Gringotts.

Elle passa les portes de l'imposant bâtiment, souriant intérieurement au souvenir de son dernier passage ici, quand avec Harry et Ron elle avait détruit le toit en chevauchant un dragon, sous les regards éberlués de plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Ils avaient dû causer beaucoup d'ennuis aux sorciers chargés de la protection du secret magique. Dans une autre situation elle se serait sentie coupable, mais pour le moment elle devait se focaliser sur sa situation. Elle était en compagnie de trois hommes qui n'étaient très certainement pas les personnes les plus gentilles du monde, Hermione ne garderait pas encore très longtemps son apparence masculine, et Lavande ne disait pas un mot, les yeux fixés vers le ciel, tandis que un des deux hommes en uniforme bleu avait sa baguette pointée sur elle et la forçait à avancer devant eux. Ils arrivèrent tout les cinq en face d'un guichet, et un petit gobelin au visage émacié arriva devant eux, et leur demanda de sa petite voix fluette :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

\- Nous voulons déposer cette jeune demoiselle dans la salle 134. répondit Goyle avec un sourire carnassier.

Lavande pâlit en entendant ces paroles, et ferma ses yeux, comme pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Motif ?

\- Il y en a plusieurs, rébellion, terrorisme, et tentative de meurtre sur ma personne. Ce monsieur était présent et pourra témoigner, » dit-il en désignant Hermione du doigt.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait pas vu la scène qui avait menée Lavande à se faire capturer, et cette dernière n'aurait sans doute pas eu la stupidité d'attaquer Goyle en pleine rue avec son avis de recherche affiché partout. L'ancien serpentard mentait sûrement.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'une porte qui menait jusqu'à un long couloir, et ils montèrent dans un vieux chariot rouillé. Hermione se cramponna aux barrières pendant que le chariot s'avançait dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en essayant de convaincre son estomac de ne pas rejeter tout ce qu'il contenait. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand le chariot s'arrêta devant une grande porte de marbre blanc. Ce n'est que quand elle descendit du chariot qu'elle remarqua les chaînes attachées aux pieds du gobelin. Il grimaça en mettant pied à terre, et chaque pas qui le rapprochaient de la grande porte lui semblaient douloureux. Il leva ensuite quatre doigts pointus et les posa sur le marbre en murmurant une incantation à voix basse. Un déclic se fit entendre et les larges portes s'ouvrèrent dans un grincement.

Hermione fronça le nez en entrant dans la salle, l'odeur était ignoble : un mélange de sang, de sueur et de déjections emplissait la pièce. Il y avait quatre rangées de cages séparées par des couloirs apparemment sans fin qui s'enfonçaient probablement jusqu'au fond de la salle. Des hurlements résonnaient. Les personnes enfermées au début des rangées jetèrent un coup d'oeil curieux vers les nouveaux arrivants, et l'une d'entre elles lança un regard triste à Lavande, regard rendu par cette dernière. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers une cage à l'écart des autres, elle-même séparée en deux. L'une comportait un lavabo et des bancs, tandis que l'autre était vide.

« Vous deux, allez-vous en, je m'occupe de la suite, » dis Goyle d'un ton qui n'attendait aucun refus de la part des deux hommes en uniforme bleu. Ces derniers se regardèrent d'un air gêné, mais partirent sans faire de commentaire. Goyle s'approcha de Lavande et pointa sa baguette sous sa gorge avec un sourire cruel :

« Alors sal*pe ? Je t'ai cherché depuis si longtemps, et tu t'es laissée attraper si facilement, tu n'as pas fait exprès, pour être avec moi ? Si tu veux, tous les deux, nous pourrions peut-être passer un peu de bon temps, et alors ta punition serait un peu moins sévère... »

Lavande eut une moue dégoûtée et lui cracha à la figure. Il devint rouge et commença à respirer très fort, il essuya son visage et la gifla de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme s'écroula par terre, du sang coulait de son nez. Hermione fit un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette mais Goyle réagit plus vite et la stupéfixa, puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre sa baguette.

« Je la garde avec moi quelques temps. Toi, tu vas dans la cage avec un banc, et tu y restes. »

Hermione n'avait pas le choix, alors elle se dirigea vers la geôle, et s'assit sur le banc. Depuis combien de temps était-elle devenue aussi faible ?

Goyle pointa sa baguette sur Lavande, et ses cris de douleur dû au sortilège Doloris retentirent partout dans la salle. La jeune femme tremblait sur le sol, et avait son regard fixé sur Hermione, lui demandant intérieurement de réagir. Mais Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire, et regardait son ancienne camarade de chambre se faire torturer.

Elle ressentit un picotement au bout des doigts, et comprit que le polynectar cesserait bientôt de faire effet. Elle vérifia discrètement que ni Goyle ni les autres prisonniers ne faisaient pas attention à elle, et elle mit la main dans son manteau à la recherche du flacon de potion. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le trouver, car la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec un grincement, et Drago Malefoy s'approcha de Goyle, accompagné du même gobelin qui les avait mené jusqu'ici. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Lavande qui gisait sur le sol, et remarqua les deux baguettes que tenaient Goyle.

« A qui l'as-tu pris ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme.

\- Au témoin enfermé dans la cage, répondit Goyle. Il a essayé de protéger la traitresse à son sang. »

Drago remarqua Hermione, qui tentait vainement de cacher sous son manteau ses cheveux qui poussaient bien trop rapidement pour que ça soit naturel.

« Ecoute Goyle, nous devons être au manoir du Maître dans 20 minutes, et il n'aime pas attendre. Alors tu finiras ce que tu as commencé plus tard. Et laisse la baguette à l'entrée, tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ce qui appartient aux témoins. »

Goyle soupira, fit léviter Lavande vers la cage non meublée, posa la baguette qu'il avait volé sur une table à l'entrée, et quitta la salle. Drago le suivit sans jeter un seul regard à Hermione, et ferma la porte derrière lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis vraiment désolée de publier avec autant de retard, j'ai pleins d'idées pour cette histoire, mais énormément de mal à tout mettre en place, et j'ai recommencé ce chapitre à plusieurs reprises. J'essayerai d'être plus rapide pour la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

Je répond à vos reviews (avec pas mal de retard)

kikibenz29: tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

La-Phalaenopsis: Je dois t'avouer qu'avec du recul, j'aurai dû développer un peu plus ce passage. Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !

Avya : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Ca me fait très plaisir.

Swangranger et dramione7980 : En espérant que la suite vous plaise autant !

Chapitre 5

Echappade

Hermione sortit le flacon de sa poche et prit une gorgée qui la fit grimacer, et une fois retransformée, elle s'assit sur le banc de sa cage en cherchant un moyen de se sortir d'ici. Lavande était allongée par terre, les yeux fermées, le visage trempé de larmes. Cette dernière se tourna vers Hermione, et lui demanda :

« Quel est ton nom ? » Bien qu'elle savait que Lavande ne la trahirait jamais, notre ancienne gryffondor n'était pas encore prête à divulguer son identité. Elle n'était pas prête à voir la surprise et la colère dans les yeux de son ancienne camarade de classe, qui se sentirait sans doute trahie et malheureuse en découvrant que Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération, la meilleure amie de l'Elu, et l'héroïne de nombre de résistants, avait quitté la bataille, les avait abandonnés.

Devant son silence, Lavande détourna le regard et ne dit plus rien. Hermione, résolue à fuir le plus vite possible, observa un peu mieux son environnement. Des gens de tout âge étaient enfermés dans des geôles sans meuble ni confort, certains étaient debout mais la plupart était assise par terre. Au plafond pendaient quelques vieux lustres abîmés qui illuminaient faiblement la salle. Les rangées de cages s'enfonçaient probablement jusqu'au fond de la salle, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas en être sûre du fait de l'obscurité. Les autres prisonniers la fixaient d'un air triste, et elle fut soulagée de ne reconnaître aucun de ses anciens amis parmi ces voisins de cellule, avant de se sentir honteuse de cette pensée quelque peu égoïste. Les prisonniers étaient séparés en quatre groupes, un groupe par colonne. Les détenus des deux premières colonnes étaient vêtus d'un uniforme gris. Les autres étaient habillés d'un uniforme noir. La majorité des enfants se trouvaient dans les deux premières colonnes.

Brusquement, une légère brume se répandit dans la pièce et Hermione, à l'instar des autres prisonniers, glissa du banc et s'écroula sur le sol.

« Granger ! Granger ! Réveille-toi ! » Hermione grommela. Qui donc essayait donc de la sortir de son sommeil si mérité ? Elle qui avait travaillé si dur la veille, pour rendre ce devoir de potion si compliqué. Puis soudain, la réalité la frappa brusquement, elle n'était pas dans son lit à Poudlard, et elle n'aura plus jamais de devoir de potion à rendre. Cette voix qu'elle détestait tant ne cessait de répéter son nom et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux quand elle sentit des mains la secouer par les épaules.

Elle se releva et vit Drago Malefoy tenant deux baguettes dans sa main droite, et dans l'autre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un flacon de parfum. Derrière lui, une vieille femelle gobelin toute ridée se tenait devant la porte de la salle, et jetait constamment des coups d'oeil autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

« Monsieur Malefoy, il faut vous dépêcher ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à venir ! Dit la vieille gobelin d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui Docrella, je sais, je fais mon possible !

\- Toi ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix blanche. Mais que…

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Suis moi ! »

Il rangea le flacon dans sa poche et attrapa Hermione par la manche, la forçant à le suivre jusque la sortie. Hermione se dégagea vivement et s'exclama :

« Je ne peux pas partir sans Lavande !

\- On a pas le temps de la sauver ! Répondit Malefoy. »

Mais Hermione s'affairait déjà à essayer d'ouvrir la porte de la cage, sans succès.

« Stupide Gryffondor. Pousse-toi de là Granger. Alohomora ! » Une fois la serrure déverrouillée, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur Lavande, et se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant léviter son ancienne camarade. La dénommée Docrella claqua des doigts, et la porte du cachot se referma sans bruit. Hermione, toujours sous l'effet du polynectar, suivit ses deux « sauveurs » dans un vieux chariot rouillé. Une fois de plus, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des montagnes russes dans son estomac, et ferma les yeux tout en essayant de réfléchir à sa situation. Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver une explication convenable car le chariot se stoppa soudainement et se retourna, provoquant la chute de ses passagers. Hermione paniquait, elle voyait le sol se rapprocher à vue d'oeil et elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre à un tel choc. Elle ferma les yeux au moment de la collision, mais elle ne ressentit rien, absolument rien. Elle ouvrit un œil lentement, et vit un sol de dalle noire à cinq centimètres de son nez. Dalles noires qui se rapprochèrent brusquement, et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand elle atteint ce sol tant redouté. Elle se releva, les jambes flageolantes, et demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Arresto Momentum, dit Malefoy en guise de réponse. Pour la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, tu me déçois un peu. »

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui répondre sèchement mais se rappela qu'elle était sans défense face à un mangemort armé d'une baguette, qui certes l'avait sortie du cachot, mais qui pour autant n'avait guère été sympathique ou digne de confiance par le passé.

L'endroit où ils avaient atterri était une pièce ronde sombre et caverneuse, et de multiple couloirs s'étendaient dans l'obscurité.

« Nous sommes toujours dans la banque ? » Sa voix résonna, et elle se demanda jusqu'où on pouvait l'entendre.

Ce fut Docrella qui répondit.

« Oui Miss Granger. Nous nous trouvons dans l'endroit le plus profond de Gringotts, et très probablement le plus profond de Londres. Les non-maj appellent cet endroit « Les catacombes de Camden.

\- Les non-maj ?

\- C'est l'équivalent américain de moldu. »

Hermione avait en effet remarqué un léger accent la première fois que Docrella avait parlé, mais elle n'y avait pas réfléchi.

« Granger, prends-ça, tu en auras besoin », dit Malefoy en lui tendant sa baguette.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux : c'était son ancienne baguette ! Celle qui l'avait choisie quand elle avait onze ans, et qui lui avait été enlevée au Manoir Malefoy, des années auparavant.

« Quant à celle-ci, mieux vaut que plus personne ne la voit. »

Drago brisa en deux morceaux la baguette qui avait autrefois appartenue à Bellatrix Lestrange, et dont Hermione s'était servie depuis la perte de la sienne.

Malefoy pointa du doigt un des tunnels, et s'adressa à Hermione : « Maintenant nous sommes quittes toi et moi, et il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. Toi et ta copine, prenez ce couloir, marchez environ un kilomètre, et vous pourrez transplaner. Docrella, merci de m'avoir aidé. Je te le rendrais. »

La femelle gobelin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un tunnel, et Drago commençait à quitter les lieux.

« Malefoy, attends !

\- Oui Granger ?

\- Comment as-tu su ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entrer les détails.

« Réfléchis un peu, Miss je-sais-tout. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé. Cela faisait des années que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça.

Au moment de s'engouffrer dans un couloir, Drago lui dit :

« Tes cheveux poussent vite non ? »

Et il disparut dans l'obscurité.


	6. Chapter 6

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tout ce temps à poster un nouveau chapitre, il semblerait que je ne sois pas capable d'en sortir un régulièrement. J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et prévenez moi si vous voyez des fautes s'il vous plaît.

Chapitre 6

Retrouvailles

Hermione ne s'attarda pas, et d'un geste, fit soulever Lavande dans les airs. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon d'utiliser à nouveau sa propre baguette ! Tout lui semblait beaucoup plus facile, plus léger.

Elle se remit vite en route, et se dirigea vers le couloir que lui avait indiqué Malefoy. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps pour comprendre comment il avait deviné que c'était elle. Il avait reconnu la baguette de sa tante lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans les mains de Goyle, et Ron et Harry mort, il n'y avait qu'elle pour posséder cette baguette. Mais pourquoi donc l'avait-il sauvé ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire, Hermione en vie signifiait un possible danger pour les siens. Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de rester focalisée sur cette question. En effet, elle avait bien marché un bon kilomètre et pouvait, selon les dires de Malefoy, transplaner. Lavande était toujours évanouie, et de plus désarmée, sa baguette ayant été volée par Goyle. Hermione ne pouvait la laisser là, et décida donc de retourner dans sa cabane au fond de la montagne, avant de trouver autre chose à faire. Elle posa alors sa main sur celle de Lavande, et elles disparurent toutes les deux.

Elles réapparurent directement dans sa cabane, Hermione craignant que sa disparition ainsi que celle de Lavande ne mette les Mangemorts sur le qui-vive. Après tout, rien ne pouvait prouver que Malefoy n'ai pas révélé le fait qu'elle soit en vie, bien qu'Hermione en doute. Et une recherche un peu poussée aurait permit aux Mangemorts de découvrir la maison de son oncle et d'envoyer des sorciers vérifier si personne ne s'y trouvait.

Hermione prit dans ses bras son ancienne camarade et la déposa sur son maigre matelas. Bien qu'affaiblie par des mois d'inactivité, elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner la malnutrition de son amie. Elle avait la peau sur les os et était très légère. Elle était couverte de bleus et de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. Qu'avait-elle dont subi ces derniers mois ? Cela ne fit qu'empirer la culpabilité que ressentait Hermione. Elle s'était cachée pendant des mois, refermée sur elle-même, alors que ses amis luttaient contre des monstres. Les résistants pourront-ils lui faire confiance à nouveau ?

Par mesure de précaution, Hermione but une gorgée de polynectar avec le dernier cheveu qui lui restait, et sortit quelques minutes de la cabane pour renforcer les sorts de précaution déjà installés. Elle n'avait jamais été autant en danger que ses dernières heures. Des recherches avaient sûrement été lancée pour chercher Lavande et l'homme qui s'était échappé avec elle. Remuant ses bras dans de grands gestes compliqués, Hermione pensait à la suite des opérations. Ça l'embêtait de laisser sa réserve de polynectar dans la maison de son oncle car elle lui serait probablement très utile dans l'avenir, mais elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'y retourner pour le moment, n'étant probablement plus aussi douée en combat qu'avant. Elle devait faire profil bas le temps que Lavande ne se réveille. Un craquement derrière elle la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour voir des silhouettes encapuchonnées émergeant des arbres marcher dans sa direction. Elle était pétrifiée par la peur et n'arrivait pas à bouger. Si les sorts de protection pouvaient la rendre invisible, ils ne pourraient empêcher les intrus de s'approcher de la cabane, rendant une collision entre eux et la masure possible. Et elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait rester cachée bien longtemps si la présence d'une maison invisible était remarquée. Pensant à Lavande évanouie et sans défense, Hermione se mit en position de combat, prête à stupéfixer le premier qui se rendrait compte de quelque chose.

Elle observa rapidement ses adversaires. Ils étaient sept. Leurs silhouettes indiquaient qu'il y avait quatre hommes et trois femmes. Leurs visages étaient cachés par un tissu noir qui ne révélaient que leurs yeux. En tête de groupe, deux personnes semblaient se disputer à voix basse. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'Hermione, et elle put comprendre leur discussion.

« C'est bon c'est pas ma faute si il y avait une branche par terre, dit une voix masculine.

\- Will, on est dans une forêt, évidemment qu'il y a des branches, répliqua une femme.

\- Si c'est si grave de faire du bruit, pourquoi tu parles pour dire des choses futiles ?

\- Oh taisez-vous vous deux, on a quelqu'un à retrouver vous vous rappelez ? »

Cette voix, c'était celle de l'employé de la boutique de chasse !

Leur conversation s'arrêta, et ils reprirent chacun leurs recherches. Le dénommé Will s'approcha de la cabane, beaucoup trop près au goût d'Hermione, alors elle ramassa une pierre par terre et la lança le plus loin possible, dans une direction qu'aucun des intrus ne regardaient. Elle se cogna avec un bruit sourd contre un arbre, attirant l'attention d'une des personnes encapuchonnées, une femme manifestement.

« Par là, j'ai vu quelque chose ! »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol sur balai magique ! Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé les balais, son coeur se serra à l'idée qu'un autre des enseignants de la prestigieuse école de magie se soit rangée du côté de Voldemort.

Au grand désespoir d'Hermione, une seule personne rejoignit Madame Bibine dans ses recherches. Un cri de douleur la fit se retourner : un des intrus s'était cogné contre un mur de la cabane. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait garder secret sa présence bien longtemps, elle voulut retourner dans la cabane et transplaner avec Lavande. Alors qu'elle se préparait à ouvrir la porte, un sort frôla sa tête de quelques centimètres et atteignit la porte qui s'enflamma. Le lanceur était quelques mètres derrière elle, il tenait sa baguette dans sa main droite et un espèce de boule violette dans sa main gauche. Il leva son bras pour jeter un sort, mais Hermione fut plus rapide :

« Sectumsempra ! »

L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa poitrine.

Une des femmes poussa un hurlement de rage et couru vers son ami inerte. Un autre pointa sa baguette sur Hermione:

« Tu vas payer pour ça ! Flipendo ! »

Le sort atteint Hermione en pleine tête.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était ligotée sur le sol de sa cabane, du sang séché collant ses cheveux sur son front. Cinq personnes, probablement les mêmes qui l'avaient attaquée, l'entouraient, leurs baguettes pointées vers elle. Elle chercha d'un coup d'oeil rapide où était Lavande. Celle-ci était penchée, avec une autre femme, sur quelqu'un allongé par terre, probablement la personne qui avait été touchée par le sectumsempra.

Madame Bibine se pencha vers elle et pointa sa baguette sur la gorge d'Hermione.

« Quel est ton nom ? Et pourquoi as-tu kidnappé Lavande ?

\- Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! Il y a pleins de bouquins là-dedans ! Il y a même l'Histoire de Poudlard ! »

Le dénommé Will fouillait le petit sac en perle et sortait au fur et à mesure ce qu'il trouvait. Livres, vêtements, flacons, plumes, médicaments… Tout se retrouvait étalé sur le sol. Il sortit un grosse pièce semblable à un gallion qu'il lança à Lavande.

« C'est pas le truc qui vous servait à vous retrouver quand vous étiez à Poudlard ça ?

\- Si, répondit-elle, mais seuls les membres de l'AD en possède un, et je n'ai jamais vu ce type à Poudlard.

\- Oui, j'ai toujours la mienne sur moi, c'est bien la même, ajouta un autre homme.

\- Il a du volé ce sac, ça doit appartenir à un de nos anciens élèves, dit Madame Bibine. Alors ? À qui l'as-tu volé ? Réponds, et ne t'avise pas de mentir ! »

Le cerveau d'Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure. Manifestement elle s'était trompée, ces personnes n'étaient pas venues pour faire du mal à Lavande. La présence de Madame Bibine, d'un homme qui disait être un ancien membre de l'armée de défense, ou armée de Dumbledore, et le fait qu'ils ne l'aient ni tués, ni torturés, divergeaient assez de l'idée qu'elle se faisait des Mangemorts. Il n'était plus nécessaire de garder son identité secrète, d'autant plus que le polynectar ne ferait pas effet éternellement.

« Hermione, murmura Lavande.

\- Pardon ? Dit une femme qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

\- C'est le sac d'Hermione.

\- Le sac d'Hermione Granger ? Mais comment ce serait possible ? Et comment le sais-tu ?

\- Il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir une bibliothèque entière dans un sac. Et puis le faux gallion ? Il n'y en a qu'un nombre limité ! Et surtout, les vêtements qu'il porte, je les reconnais, ce sont ceux de Ron Weasley. »

Sa voix se brisa. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié apparemment, et Hermione eut une poussée de compassion pour Lavande. Elles avaient toutes les deux perdu l'être aimé après tout.

Le silence se fit dans la cabane. Tout le monde fixait le petit sac de perle comme si c'était un fantôme.

« Tu l'as tuée ? C'est pour ça que tu as son sac ? Tu étais à Poudlard et tu l'as tuée ? » Murmura Lavande, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle commençait à ressentir les picotements familiers qui indiquaient que le polynectar cessait de faire effet. Tout le monde la fixait avec des yeux ronds, pendant que ses traits changeaient et que ses cheveux poussaient.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle tout simplement.


	7. Chapter 7

Je reposte ce chapitre, en espérant que tout fonctionne correctement. Merci à toutes les personnes qui me l'ont fait remarquer :) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Le Camp

Les secondes qui suivirent sa transformation parurent comme des heures à Hermione. Lavande la fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as disparu tout ce temps ? Pourquoi tu nous as fui ?

\- Miss Brown, vous poserez vos questions plus tard, nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici, dit calmement Mme Bibine. Vous continuerez votre interrogatoire au camp. »

Lavande se tut et détourna les yeux d'Hermione, comme pour cacher sa colère et sa tristesse.

« Au camp ? C'est pas un peu dangereux ? Regardez ce qu'elle a fait à Mark, je ne savais même pas que ce sort existait.

\- Oui enfin Will, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, dit l'employé de la boutique de chasse avec un sourire moqueur, comme le fait qu'il y ait des branches par terre en forêt. »

Will rougit, mais enchaîna :

« Néanmoins, je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de l'emmener au camp comme ça, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait ces derniers mois, si ça se trouve elle fait partie des mangemorts.

\- On vérifiera ça plus tard, on a qu'à lui bander les yeux, si elle nous trahit elle ne pourra montrer le chemin à qui que ce soit, trancha Mme Bibine ».

Will parût accepter cette idée, et un d'un coup de baguette Hermione se retrouva avec un bandeau noir sur les yeux, incapables de voir quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule, puis la nausée habituelle dû au transplanage. Elle atterrit sur les fesses sur un sol mou, probablement fait de terre, et se releva, la main toujours posée sur son épaule pour lui indiquer dans quelle direction avancer. Elle avait froid et flottait dans ses vêtements trop grands pour elle. Personne ne parlait, et elle n'avait pas très envie de démarrer une conversation. Réfléchissant à sa situation, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir leur prouver qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal, et justifier sa longue absence.

Elle entendait des oiseaux au loin, et l'odeur ambiante lui indiquait qu'ils devaient se trouver dans une forêt. Le bruit d'une rivière se faisait entendre au loin.

Ils avançaient depuis environ vingt minutes quand elle sentit comme une vibration dans tout son corps. Soudain, un énorme brouhaha parvint à ses oreilles et une odeur de cuisine s'élevait dans l'air.

« Granger, je vais t'enlever ton bandeau maintenant, alors ne bouge pas sinon je pourrai accidentellement ôter quelques vêtements en même temps. »

C'était une voix féminine, et il lui semblait que c'était celle de la femme qui se disputait avec Will à propos du bruit qu'il faisait. En tout cas, Hermione sentit que cette personne ne rigolait pas, et elle resta immobile. Elle sentit un léger coup de vent sur son visage, son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que aucun de ses vêtements ne manquait, et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu la traversa soudain. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le temps de plusieurs années dans le passé, et de se retrouver à nouveau lors de la Coupe de Monde de Quidditch, quand elle avait 14 ans. Des tentes qui ne payaient pas de mine étaient alignées sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, de la fumée sortant de divers chaudrons s'élevait dans les airs. Des enfants couraient en riant, pendant que des adultes s'affairaient à courir entre différentes rangées de tentes, les bras chargés ou non d'aliments, potions, livres… Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année vêtue d'une longue cape verte, aux cheveux blonds/roux et au yeux noirs, arriva vers eux d'un air enjoué.

« Lavande, heureuse de vous revoir saine et sauve. Nous étions tout très inquiets. Je vais prévenir tout le monde de votre retour. »

Elle avait un accent très prononcé, probablement français. Elle allait poser sa baguette sur sa tempe, avant d'arrêter son geste quand elle remarqua Hermione.

« Qui êtes-vous, _Madame_? demanda-t-elle, confirmant les doutes de l'ancienne Gryffondor sur sa nationalité.

 _\- Je m'appeller Hermione Granger,_ répondit-elle avec ses quelques notions de français.

\- Hermione Granger ? La fameuse Hermione Granger ?

\- On t'expliquera plus tard, Sophie, dit Madame Bibine. Nous devons absolument prévenir l'Assemblée de ce qui se passe. Préviens-tout de même les autres du retour de Miss Brown s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien René. A tout à l'heure. »

La dénommée Sophie place sa baguette sur sa tempe, et à l'aide du _Sonorus_ , fit retentir l'information du retour de Lavande au campement.

Des cris de joie s'élevèrent et plusieurs personnes qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vues s'approchèrent du petit groupe. Mais notre héroïne ne put assister aux retrouvailles et fut entraînée par Madame Bibine dans une tente identique aux autres, devant laquelle était planté un panneau « Centre des urgences ». Bien évidemment, l'intérieur était magiquement agrandi, mais pratiquement vide, avec pour seul meuble une grande table ronde pouvant accueillir une vingtaine de personne et quelques chaises empilées.

L'ancienne professeure de Poudlard tapota trois fois avec sa baguette sur la table, puis fit voler les diverses chaises afin que chacune trouve une place. Enfin, avec un sourire étonnamment radieux, elle pria Hermione de s'asseoir.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que deux femmes, l'une âgée et l'autre assez jeune, n'entrent dans la salle. Elles fixaient Hermione d'un air soupçonneux, leur baguette en main, semblant prête à intervenir au moindre mouvement. Elle se sentit honteuse et baissa la tête, comprenant parfaitement le manque de confiance qu'elle devait inspirer. Allait-elle un jour être pardonnée pour son absence ?

« Heureux de te revoir, Hermione. »

Cette voix lente, profonde, et agréablement familière la sortit de ses sombres pensées. Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'ex-auror, membre de l'ordre du Phénix, ancien secrétaire du Premier Ministre moldu, venait d'entrer dans la tente et se tenait face à elle, un sourire sur le visage. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra sans hésitation.

« Ce plaisir est partagé », répondit-elle d'un air joyeux. L'aura rassurante de son impressionnant ami la soulagea d'un poids, comme si désormais l'avenir était plus lumineux. Les deux femmes qui étaient entrées précédemment eurent soudain l'air moins vigilant, ayant manifestement confiance dans le jugement de Kingsley. La plus âgée d'entre elle fit même apparaître une tasse de thé devant Hermione, qu'elle prit immédiatement en main, pour ne pas perdre contenance.

« Miss Granger, je m'appelle Emma Bonham. Je suis chargée de décider qui peut entrer ou non dans le camp. Mais votre cas est assez spécial, alors on ne m'a pas prévenue directement de votre arrivée. Mais je vais quand même vous examiner après la réunion. Voici ma fille Helena. Vous avez été ensemble à Poudlard, mais elle était beaucoup plus âgée que vous, donc ce ne serait pas étonnant que vous ne la reconnaissiez pas. »

Hermione fixa son interlocutrice. Elle avait un visage parsemé de rides, des cheveux courts poivré-sel et des yeux bleus clairs. Sa fille lui ressemblait beaucoup, hormis le fait que ses cheveux étaient châtains et qu'elle paraissait évidemment plus jeune. Emma avait raison, Hermione ne se rappelait pas du tout d'Helena. Cette dernière lui sourit d'un air timide, puis déclara :

« Je fais partie des veilleurs de nuit. Je surveille les alentours du camp la nuit, et vérifie que tout les charmes de protection sont bien act…

\- Helena, ne dis pas un mot de plus ! » cria une voix très sèche.

Hermione sursauta violemment, pendant que la veilleuse de nuit rougissait. Un homme très grand et très musclé aux cheveux coupés de près s'approcha d'elles avec un air furieux. Son visage barré de cicatrice aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de Maugrey, et un bandeau noir cachait son œil droit. Il ressemblait aux chefs militaires que l'on voyait dans les films.

« On ne sait pas qui elle est, elle peut très bien être une espionne de l'ennemi, on ne doit lui donner aucune information.

\- Boris, dis Kingsley de sa voix calme. On sait très bien qui elle est, c'est Hermione Granger, et je pourrais jurer sur ma vie qu'elle ne travaillerait pour rien au monde avec Voldemort.

\- Mais sommes nous vraiment sûrs que c'est elle ? Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu prendre son apparence !

\- Oserais-tu remettre en question les sorts de protection installés par ma fille, Cartner ?

\- Bonham, ne te mêle pas de ça. Ce n'est pas une discussion de f…

\- Cartner ! »

Madame Bibine s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

« Dis un mot de plus et je te garantis que tu pourras dire au revoir à ta langue. »

Le dénommé Cartner ferma sa bouche sous le regard satisfait des personnes présentes dans la tente. Kingsley secoua sa tête d'un air désolé :

« Continue comme ça et tu ne pourras plus assister aux réunions, Boris. »

Ce dernier fixait Hermione d'un œil noir, et elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Elle détourna le regard et fixa le fond de la tente, dos à l'entrée.

« Shacklebolt ? On m'a dit de venir en urgence ici, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Hermione se raidit instantanément, et lâcha sa tasse de thé qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Cette voix, elle croyait ne plus jamais l'entendre. Les larmes aux yeux, et elle se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai rien posté et je m'en excuse. je vais essayer de continuer cette histoire car mon esprit fourmille d'idées, et aussi de poster régulièrement. Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Chapitre 8

Explications

Ces yeux verts, ces cheveux bruns mal coiffés, ces lunettes rondes… Pas de doute, la personne qui venait d'arriver était bien Harry Potter. Il la fixait, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Nous allons vous laisser tous les deux, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, » dit Shacklebolt, de sa voix grave et profonde. Ils quittèrent un à un la tente, Cartner jetant un regard mauvais à Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que deux.

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, fixant sa meilleure amie d'un air abasourdi. Puis d'un rapide mouvement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

« Harr…

\- Quelle potion as-tu fabriquée secrètement dans les toilettes? Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Quoi ? Mais de qu…

\- QUELLE POTION AS TU FABRIQUÉE SECRÈTEMENT DANS LES TOILETTES ? »

Hermione sursauta violemment, et répondit :

« Du polynectar, nous voulions nous changer en Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle et Millicent Bulstrode pour faire avouer à Malefoy qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard, mais j'avais mis un poil de chat à la place d'un cheveu dans la potion et je me suis transformée en une espèce de chat, et nous n'avons pas eu les révélations que l'on vou...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son meilleur ami se précipitant sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione, le visage trempé de larmes, l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Son odeur lui avait tellement manqué, une véritable bouffée de joie la traversa. Mais, aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait étreinte, Harry la lâcha.

Il la regardait, semblant lutter pour empêcher ses larmes de couler :

« Où étais-tu tout ce temps ? J'étais persuadé que tu étais vivante, on t'a cherchée pendant des mois !

\- Ha… Harry, je suis désolée. J'étais cachée dans les montagnes, je… je savais pas quoi faire, je croyais que tu étais mort ! Tu m'avais dit que tu devais le faire ! Que tu devais mourir ! Tu m'avais dit adieu ! Quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de Hagrid, inanimé, j'ai cru devenir folle ! Et… et j'ai fui. Je ne voulais plus voir qui que ce soit mourir. »

Ils se rappelèrent tous les deux leurs derniers instants ensemble : Harry revenait du bureau du Directeur, ayant appris tout ce qu'il devait savoir à propos de Rogue, de sa mère, de son père… de toutes ces secrets inimaginables… Les deux amis s'étaient dit au revoir, tout en sachant que cela pouvait être aussi un adieu.

« Comment as-tu pu survivre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Et Harry lui raconta. Le sort de mort, qui le frappa, la rencontre avec Dumbledore, les larmes de Hagrid qui tombaient sur son visage pendant qu'il le portait à travers la forêt…

« … je ne pouvais pas réagir tu sais ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais en vie, tu le connais, sa réaction se serait faite remarquer. J'ai décidé de faire le mort le plus longtemps possible, le temps de trouver une solution. Mais Ron, Fred, Lupin, Tonks et tant d'autres étaient morts et... »

Harry se tut quelques secondes, et Hermione vit qu'il tentait de réprimer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que la bataille continue. Il fallait donc que tout le monde me croit mort pour de bon. Tu-sais-qui a raconté à tout le monde que j'avais tenté de fuir, et Neville a tenté de se battre contre lui. Puis tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Les centaures ont attaqué, puis le château a été pris d'assaut par des sorciers du pays entier. Les mangemorts ont paniqué, et beaucoup ont fui. Tu-sais-qui a fini par partir lui aussi, car grâce à mon « sacrifice », il ne pouvait plus tuer qui que ce soit. De la même manière que j'étais protégé de lui par ma mère, toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans le château sont désormais protégés de lui par moi. Il s'en est probablement rendu compte quand Neville a survécu au sortilège de la mort. Considérant que moi décédé, le danger majeur était écarté, et bien il n'avait plus qu'à partir, ce n'est pas une petite rébellion comme celle de cette nuit-là qui l'empêcherait d'accéder définitivement au pouvoir. »

Il fit de nouveau une pause, le temps de laisser Hermione digérer toutes ces informations. Celle-ci ne dit rien, l'encourageant ainsi à reprendre son histoire :

« Enfin tout ce que je te dis là, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Hagrid, et je ne voyais rien de ce qu'il se passait. Puis Ginny est arrivée vers nous et a apparemment vite compris que je faisais semblant, car elle a demandé Hagrid de la suivre jusqu'à une salle vide. Puis… » Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry à ce moment-là, le premier qu'Hermione voyait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Elle m'a dit de me réveiller, et évidemment j'ai arrêté de jouer le mort. Je te jure, à ce moment-là, j'ai cru qu'elle allait finir le travail de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais Hagrid m'a sauvé, même si il a bien failli me briser trois côtes en m'étreignant. Après ça, Ginny est allée chercher sa famille, et nous avons tous transplané ici.

\- Où sommes-nous exactement ?

\- Dans la forêt de Dean. Il fallait éviter d'ébruiter le fait que j'étais encore en vie, alors j'ai quitté Poudlard le plus vite possible, accompagné des Weasley. Puis Percy et Charlie ont fait plusieurs aller-retour entre le château et ici pour y amener les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves qui étaient encore à l'école. Tout ceux qui avaient participé à la bataille étaient en danger, ainsi que leur famille. Nous nous sommes procurés des tentes, et au fil des jours nous avons été rejoints par de plus en plus de gens. Nous sommes le Nouvel Ordre du Phénix. »


	9. Chapter 9

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Chapitre 9/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Le Conseil/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, plongée dans ses pensées. Trois jours avant, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tout ça. Elle sentit un vertige arriver et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle avait loupé tellement chose, enfermée dans sa cabane. Les gens se battaient alors qu'elle, elle se cachait. Comment ça avait pu tourner ainsi ? /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Potter, je dois te voir. » /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"La voix de Shacklebolt sortit Hermione de sa torpeur. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie, lui assura qu'il reviendrait vite et suivit Shacklebolt à l'extérieur. Mais la jeune femme ne resta pas bien longtemps seule dans la tête, la femme rencontrée précédemment, Emma Bonham, la rejoignant rapidement. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Mademoiselle Granger, je vais devoir vous examiner afin de vérifier que vous n'apportez rien avec vous, que ce soit objet maléfique ou maladie, qui puisse être nuisible au camp. Je me suis déjà occupée de votre sac que Lavande a rapporté avec elle. Je vais donc vous demander de vous tenir debout, de boire ce flacon et de ne pas bouger. »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione, bien qu'un peu méfiante, se leva donc de sa chaise et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Emma avait les yeux fermés et traçait de larges mouvements avec sa baguette. La jeune femme ressentit des picotements lui traverser le corps, mais ne bougea pas. Emma ouvrit ensuite les yeux et se déplaça autour d'elle pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Je ne remarque rien d'alarmant, mais vous avez l'air épuisé, vous faites une anémie, et votre dos est en mauvais état. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas dû dormir dans un palace ces derniers temps. Je ne peux vous garantir un confort aussi agréable qu'à Poudlard, mais je suis sûre que vous trouverez votre nouveau couchage confortable./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Merci beaucoup Madame Bonham. Savez-vous ce que je dois faire maintenant ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Dans l'immédiat, je l'ignore. Le Conseil doit se réunir en entier pour pouvoir décider de la marche à suivre, et nous ne sommes pas tous là. »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Et elle ajouta, avec un air soucieux sur le visage : /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Vous avez une certaine réputation, Mademoiselle Granger, vos exploits lors de vos études sont assez connus dans le monde sorcier désormais, alors je pense que ça va être dur pour beaucoup de gens de savoir que vous êtes en vie. »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione se sentit blanchir d'un coup. Elle avait été habituée aux ragots et aux insultes à Poudlard, mais jusque là, elle n'avait déçue que peu de gens, et cette honte mettra du temps à disparaître./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Les deux femmes attendirent ensuite en silence la suite des évènements. Emma alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises disposées autour de la table, puis fût rejointe par sa fille, puis par Boris Cartner, Shacklebolt et par un homme aux traits asiatiques. Tous parlaient entre eux sans faire attention à Hermione. Puis enfin Harry arriva, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall !/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Cette dernière regarda son ancienne élève intensément, les lèvres pincées. Puis un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage :/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Heureuse de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Granger. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, déclara Shacklebolt. Premièrement, je vais raconter les faits qui m'ont été rapportés par Madame Bibine. Brown, qui était partie en mission, a été capturée par Grégory Goyle, et a été emmenée dans les cachots de Gringotts. Mademoiselle Granger était, sous une apparence masculine, présente lorsque Brown aurait tenté d'assassiner Goyle, et donc été emmenée aussi en tant que témoin. Elles ont ensuite été enfermées, et Brown se serait endormie. Madame Bibine, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir arriver au point de rendez-vous, a donc cherché sa présence sur sa carte, ce qui a donc mené son groupe composé de William Day, Jean Day, Terry Boot, Alison Miller, Mark Cartner et Dan Murray dans une cabane des span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Monts Grampians. /span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Une bataille éclata entre eux et M/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"ademoiselle/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Granger, durant laquelle Morton fut /span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"blessé par un sortilège. Ensuite, elle fut maîtrisée et accompagnée au camp. Maintenant, ce que nous voudrions savoir, c'est qu'à fait M/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"ademoiselle/span/span/span/span/span/spanspan style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" Granger depuis sa disparition, et comment a-t-elle fait pour s'échapper avec Brown de Gringotts. »/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"span style="font-variant: normal;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="letter-spacing: normal;"span lang="fr-FR"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Un silence lourd pesa dans la salle, chacun attendant que Hermione prenne la parole. Encore plus stressée que quand elle avait passé ses buses, elle entama son récit depuis le moment où elle avait cru Harry mort, sans quitter ce dernier des yeux./span/span/span/span/span/span /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"«… Puis Malefoy me rendit ma baguette, que j'avais laissé chez lui il y a un an et demi, et j'ai transplané avec Lavande jusque chez moi. Lorsque j'ai vu des gens approcher, j'ai dû attaquer, car c'était évident qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser Mark Morton, mais comme il était accompagné d'un homme qui travaillait à la boutique de chasse aux moldus, j'ai cru que ses intentions étaient mauvaises. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Pourquoi Malefoy a fait ça Hermione ? Demanda Harry./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait à priori aucune raison de le f…, mais elle fut coupée par Cartner./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Elle ment, c'est évident ! Un Malefoy ne sauverait jamais une née-moldue. Elle est dangereuse et devrait être enfermée !/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Tais-toi Cartner. Si tu réfléchissais un peu plus, tu te rappellerais que Drago Malefoy n'est plus exactement le petit larbin de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, répliqua Emma Bonham./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Tu dis juste ça parce qu'il a une belle gueule, t'es bien une bonne femme toi./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Merci de nous faire part de tes pensées si intéressantes Cartner, dis avec un petit sourire l'homme aux traits asiatiques. Maintenant, tu te rendrais très utile en prenant tes opinions et en te les mettant dans le…/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît ! Le coupa McGonagall. Vous êtes des adultes, alors comportez-vous en tant que tels ! Mademoiselle Granger, vous dormirez dans ma tente cette nuit, un couchage ainsi que de quoi vous laver seront préparés pour vous. Madame Bonham m'a fait part de votre état de santé et je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera du bien. Nous devons discuter de ce que nous allons faire de vous et nous vous communiquerons les résultats demain matin. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Granger. »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione se leva pour quitter la tente, et Helena l'accompagna pour la guider jusqu'à la tente de McGonagall./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"« N'écoute pas Cartner, c'est un idiot, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Si il reste au conseil, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a une grande expérience de la guerre, il a servi dans l'armée moldue. Il t'a pris en grippe, parce que l'homme que tu as blessé, c'est son fils. Mais il ne te fera rien de mal. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"- Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ? »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas un ennemi./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Ne t'inquiète pas, apparemment le sort l'a frôlé et même si il a eu mal sur le coup, il s'en sortira sans problème. Mais tout de même, je ferais en sorte de ne jamais t'énerver, tu as l'air d'avoir un bon coup de baguette. »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Times;"span style="font-size: medium;"Hermione rougit et n'ajouta rien. Helena s'arrêta devant une tente rouge et or, couleurs probablement choisies avec soin, puis salua sa compagne et y entra. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'entrer dans le bureau à Poudlard de McGonagall. Tout semblait fait de bois, y compris les murs. Il y avait même une fenêtre qui montrait le stade de Quidditch, ce qui était bien évidemment impossible. Un lit de camp vert détonna dans ce décor. Dessus étaient posés serviettes, savon, et surtout son sac ! Hermione prit un pyjama qu'elle gardait toujours dedans, trouva rapidement la salle de bain et prit la première douche chaude depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Son corps se décontracta, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle se sentit apaisée, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore quelle décision le conseil prendrait à son sujet. Après cette douche bien méritée, elle se jeta dans son lit et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil profond./span/span/p 


End file.
